


Somehow

by YNAkuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguo, M/M, SemiAU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Esos ojos zarcos tan cautivantes que centelleaban como galaxias habían sido suficiente para ahogarse.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 3





	Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un fragmento viejo, era para otro fandom pero decidí adaptarlo a FF. Aún no sé qué pretendía hacer con este texto.

No sabía lo que había pasado.

Fue como un huracán.

De un momento a otro todo lo que era se derrumbó. Perdió el equilibrio que había encontrado en su vida sin quererlo, sin esperarlo, sin desearlo.

—¿Prompto? —no podía encontrarlo —, ¡¿Prompto?! —a pesar de que fue él quien le pidió que fuera.

Le conocía desde su infancia y le tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que ya se había vuelto parte de su vida, se quedó tan dentro que ahora la simple idea de no verlo le asustaba. Se había hecho dependiente de él, por más tóxico que fuera. Como una droga.

—¡Maldición, Prompto! —se abrió paso entre los arbustos, desesperado, enojado, aterrado.

Comenzó a quedarse sin aliento, ¿y si ya no estaba?, se le hizo difícil respirar, ¿y si se había cansado de él?

—¡Prompto! —gritó de nuevo. Su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

Sentía las garras de algún animal aferrarse con fuerza de las paredes internas de su garganta. ¿Y si ya no lo veía?, se detuvo por un momento, quiso recuperar el aliento, o eso pensó, en realidad buscaba recuperar su cordura, aunque ésta se había estropeado el día en que decidió fijar su mirada en él, cuando le miró como a nadie más.

Esos ojos zarcos tan cautivantes que centelleaban como galaxias habían sido suficiente para ahogarse, para ponerse la soga al cuello y arruinar por completo todo lo que había logrado. No era que lo culpara de ello, no, el único culpable aquí era él mismo, porque se permitió ceder ante sus caprichos y con sus deseos egoístas perjudicó a más de uno.

La puesta de sol tiñó los cielos de naranjas, azules y violetas. Exhausto, con la vista nublada, siguió su camino. _Esto no está pasando_ , pensó y repitió como un mantra mientras movía algunas ramas para adentrarse más en el bosque.

Era increíble lo inestable que se había vuelto.

Tropezó con las raíces de los árboles, golpeó sus rodillas y la palma de sus manos al intentar aminorar la caída. Con la respiración errática se incorporó hasta quedar hincado, vio sus palmas sucias, había tocado varios corazones en el pasado, ¿tenía permitido tocarlo con estas manos?

_«Noctis-sama, esto no es lo que tú quieres.»_

Se levantó y tras sacudirse se quedó mirando su atuendo. _¿Realmente esto es lo mejor, Luna?_ , abandonó todo al último minuto y sin pensarlo se había arrojado al vacío con la única seguridad de que si nada lo detenía no saldría bien parado de ello. Su traje estaba desaliñado, el pantalón negro se había ensuciado con lodo, su camisa desfajada, su corbata deshecha, el chaleco torcido y el saco también, ¿valdría la pena?, eso esperaba porque él era su único vicio.

_«Esto no es tu felicidad.»_

Finalmente la silueta del hombre que buscaba apareció en su panorama. La luna había remplazado al sol en el vasto cielo y con la luz que reflejaba aquel astro su piel parecía de porcelana, su cabello rubio parecía oro en esa noche y sus ojos, _ah, sus ojos..._

—Viniste —una sonrisa en su rostro, una mentira en su mirada.

Se acercó, su respiración ligeramente regulada, en cualquier momento sus piernas podrían flaquear y dejarle caer pero necesitaba llegar a su lado, sentía que se quebraría si no le tenía cerca.

Sus orbes chocaron con los azules propios y bajaron a examinar su ropa —Así que...

—No lo hice —interrumpió cualquier pensamiento que se hubiera formado en la mente ajena.

En su expresión pudo ver el horror que le causaba eso, sabía que no era lo que quería escuchar, así como no deseó que lo encontrara. Le desvió la mirada afligido, estaba tan asustado como él.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —con voz temblorosa le preguntó.

—¿Por qué no habría de estar aquí?

Le vio encogerse en su sitio, haciéndose un ovillo entre la hierba y los arbustos, y de súbito regresó su mirada a su persona. Se le veía confundido, conmovido, consternado. Sabía lo que pensaba, porque él también lo pensó, lo pensó muchas veces durante esos minutos en que estuvo a punto de enlazarse por el resto de su vida con otra persona.

—¿Por qué dejarías todo...?

No lo sabía. Cualquiera diría que eso no tenía futuro alguno, que todo era un antojo infantil y que definitivamente estaba arruinando su vida, probablemente tenían razón, no se los podía negar, eran desvaríos suyos y esto parecía más un amorío juvenil, un enamoramiento adolescente, algo nada apropiado para un príncipe en camino a volverse rey. Pero es que no le importaba porque nunca se había sentido así.

Quizás era un alquimista, un brujo tal vez.

Podría hacer maravillas de su corazón o seguramente escribiría tragedias con éste.

No lo sabía. No le importaba.

Se hincó a su lado y con el corazón en la mano le llamó: —Prompto, te amo.

Sus ojos reverberaron y la mentira en éstos se desvaneció, el muro que se había esforzado en construir para separarlos se desmoronó y el muchacho lloró.

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado por él?, ¿cuánto había guardado en su corazón?

Aprovechó su debilidad para acercarse y juntó las frentes de ambos, sostuvo su rostro lloroso con sus manos y sintió las lágrimas mojando sus palmas.

—Noct... —su voz delgada, rota —...lo siento.

Negó con la cabeza —Esto es lo que quiero.

El joven se desbarató entre sus dedos y en silencio le prometió que tomaría todo de él, aceptaría lo que era y lo que fue, todo con tal de estar con él.

**.**


End file.
